gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lure (GTA IV)
:For the mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas see Lure (GTA SA). Lure is one of the final missions in Grand Theft Auto IV that Niko Bellic completes for Francis McReary. The target is to kill a Drug Dealer in his Apartment. Walkthrough Francis greets Niko angrily by the fountain in Castle Gardens. He explains that although Clarence Little has met his fate, one of Little's Chief Lieutenants is threatening to talk to the cops about McReary. Francis threatens to expose Niko's deeds to the feds if he is busted, but Niko refuses to act until he is paid. Francis then pays, so Niko agrees to take out Little's man. After the cutscene, hail a taxi or drive to the Feltzer in a parking lot across town. Your sniper rifle ammo will be collected once you hop in. Drive to the building nearby with the sports car. Park the car and as per Francis' instructions, climb the building on the opposite side of the street. At the roof, a cutscene shows Little's right hand man watching TV, however he is not seen from the scope of the rifle. It's time to lure the man to the window somehow. You'll see a number on the dealer's phone: 545-555-0122. If you don't take action, eventually Francis will call you with the number. Call it and the dealer will get up to answer the phone, thinking the caller is someone named Shaniqua, possibly his girlfriend. Aim the scope at his head and pull the trigger. After that, get off the roof and back to the street. You can also target the dish on the side of the building, then shoot the dealer when he gets up to see why he's lost his television signal. You can even shoot the TV, but you get only a small window of opportunity to make your shot. You are also able to climb the fire escape up towards his window, if you aim right you can throw a grenade inside and sometimes kill him. Easy to do, but not for the new players. One more labor-intensive method of killing him is to call Packie for a car bomb, attach it to the dealer's Buccaneer outside, and then fire several shots at the apartment. The dealer will be scared and try to flee in his car, at which point you can use your phone to activate the car bomb. Enemies *East Holland Drug Gang Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get ammo for your sniper rifle from the car *Make your way to the dealer's apartment off Denver Avenue *Go to the rooftop *Lure the dealer into the open and take him out *Leave the rooftop Video Walkthrough Trivia *There is a glitch that allows you to enter the Drug Dealer's Apartment before and after the mission. * If you scare him, for example by firing a few shots through the window, he will try to escape out the front door and drive off in the Dukes parked outside. * After you have killed the dealer and you are told to leave the roof, you can just jump straight off, and even though you die, you will still complete the mission. This death does not affect your Autosave. But it is known to not work and leave you to start the mission all over again. Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions de:Lure (IV) es:Lure (IV) pl:Lure